


sweater weather

by gaybikachu



Series: bfe with a prince of lust, the epic novel [1]
Category: Young Blood - sleazeboss (Webcomic)
Genre: Kissing, Neck Kissing, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybikachu/pseuds/gaybikachu
Summary: asmodeus gives you a hickey.





	sweater weather

"Why on _Earth_ do you want a hickey?”

  
You flinched slightly at the unspoken 'No.' in his words, "W-well, um, I just noticed how you've never given me one before..."

  
"Because it's improper. People already know we're together, you don't need a hickey to prove that, love."

  
"I know, but-"

  
"But _what_ , darling?" his eyes narrowed suddenly, "Is someone bothering you? I'll take care of it, be sure of that, beloved."

  
"No! No. It's just- well..." You fidgeted with your hands, not meeting his gaze, "I just thought it would be fun, is all. It's okay though, I understand."

  
Asmodeus studied you for a moment, his gaze unreadable. He closed the distance between you in one, two steps, and scooped you into his arms. Your shocked sound was muffled by his lips working yours skillfully. He parts suddenly, and moves his mouth onto your neck. He's still kissing and sucking when he murmurs on your neck softly.

  
"I suppose I'll have to get you some more scarves, love."

**Author's Note:**

> if the formatting on this is shit sorry, i did all of the writing and editing on my phone. asmo thirst never rests.


End file.
